borutofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sennin Mōdo
Sennin Mōdo jest wzmocnionym stanem, do którego można wejść poprzez połączenie naturalnej energii z czakrą, tworząc czakrę senjutsu. Tryb Mędrca pozwala użytkownikom wykorzystać naturalne siły świata, otwierając przed nimi nowe techniki i pozwalając im zasilać istniejące za pomocą nowej czakry senjutsu. Trening left|thumb|159px|Jiraiya trenuje by opanować senjutsu. Tryb Mędrca znany jest z tego, że uczy się go w dwóch miejscach: w Górze Myōboku przez ropuchy i w jaskini Ryūchi u węży. Użytkownicy trybu mędrca muszą posiadać "ekstremalne poziomy czakry", aby wywołać senjutsu. Ważne jest również, aby ich ciała były wystarczająco silne, aby wspierać zwiększoną moc. Orochimaru, który odkrył Jaskinię Ryūchi i zyskał zdolność kształtowania czakry Senjutsu, nie był w stanie użyć transformację madrca, aby wejść do trybu mędrca z tego powodu. Ropuchy z Góry Myōboku opracowały kilka narzędzi ułatwiających naukę trybu Mędrca. Poprzez zastosowanie specjalnego oleju ciało skarżącej zacznie biernie przyjmować energię naturalną. Olej ten wyparuje, jeśli zostanie zabrany poza Górę Myōboku, dzięki czemu będzie przydatny tylko do celów edukacyjnych. Ropuchy mają również specjalny zespół, który, gdy zostanie uderzony, wytrąca całą naturalną energię ze zbieracza, odwracając wszelkie przekształcenia, zanim staną się trwałe, a użytkownik zamienia się w kamień. W Jaskini Ryūchi należy ukąsić Białego Węża Mędrca, który wstrzykuje im naturalną energię. Według legendy, jeśli twoje ciało jest wystarczająco silne, aby wytrzymać transformację węża, zaakceptuje moc bez zastrzeżeń, tym samym przyznając osobie tryb mędrca. Jeśli nie, wąż pochłonie całą osobę. Atrybuty Zalety * Zwiększona jest fizyczna siła, szybkość, wytrzymałość, refleks, percepcja i wytrzymałość użytkownika. * Ninjutsu, genjutsu i taijutsu użytkownika stają się potężniejsze. * Użytkownik może manipulować naturalną energią. ** Ci, którzy opanowali Techniki Mędrców z Góry Myōboku, wykazali zdolność obracania naturalnej energii wokół nich w przedłużenie swojego ciała, aby zwiększyć zasięg ich ataków. ** Ci, którzy opanowali Techniki Mędrców w jaskini Ryūchi, wykazali się zdolnością do wykorzystania energii naturalnej, aby tchnąć życie w substancje nieorganiczne i kontrolować je. * Użytkownik może wyczuwać wokół siebie czakrę i wyczuwać ataki bez potrzeby ich dostrzegania. * Kiedy staje twarzą w twarz z przeciwnikiem, który może spuścić czakrę, może to okazać się śmiertelne dla przeciwnika, jeśli zaabsorbuje on zbyt wiele czakry i zostanie zamieniony w kamień, jeśli wcześniej nie trenował z trybem Mędrca. Co więcej, użytkownik trybu mędrca może trzymać nieruchomo, aby absorbować więcej energii naturalnej, aby przeciwnik mógł wchłonąć i pochłonąć własną absorpcję czakry. Wady * Aby zgromadzić wystarczającą ilość naturalnej energii, aby zainicjować przekształcenie w tryb Mędrca, użytkownik musi pozostać całkowicie nieruchomy, pozostawiając go bezbronnym. Czasami użytkownicy pokazywali wejście do trybu mędrca bez tego przygotowania. * Ponieważ użytkownik musi poruszać się podczas walki, czakra senjutsu nie może zostać uzupełniona, co oznacza, że użytkownik nie może pozostać w tym stanie przez dłuższy czas. Naruto twierdzi, że możliwe jest przedłużenie limitu czasu. Ominięcie wad Te słabości można jednak zrekompensować za pomocą różnych metod i technik, takich jak: * Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu, gdzie jedna lub więcej ropuch łączy się z ramionami użytkownika i gromadzi dla nich naturalną energię. * Inną opcją jest zastosowanie cienistych klonów. Klony mogą gromadzić energię naturalną gdzie indziej i są rozpraszane, gdy energia jest potrzebna, przenosząc zgromadzoną energię na oryginał. Ogranicza to liczbę klonów cienia, które użytkownik może mieć w danym czasie do pięciu, tak długo, jak klony gromadzą naturalną energię, ponieważ wszystko to mogłoby zakłócić skupienie klonów. * Kabuto Yakushi przyswoił sobie DNA Jūgo, aby powtórzyć zdolność klanu do biernego wchłaniania naturalnej energii, co pozwala mu na ciągłe gromadzenie energii nawet podczas ruchu, omijając te szczególne słabości. * Jeśli użytkownik nieustannie ćwiczy korzystanie z trybu Mędrca, czas potrzebny do naładowania czakry mędrca może zostać drastycznie skrócony. * Jeśli użytkownik jest również jinchūriki, który osiągnął harmonię z ogoniastym zwierzęciem, może drastycznie przyspieszyć ich zdolność gromadzenia naturalnej energii w trybie ogoniastej bestii do momentu, w którym potrzebuje jedynie kilku sekund, aby w pełni naładować lub naładować swoją czakrę mędrca. Formy Użytkownicy, którzy potrafią właściwie zrównoważyć własną czakrę z naturalną energią, nie doświadczą żadnych zwierzęcych transformacji w swoim ciele. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest ciemna pigmentacja wokół oczu i samych oczu, które zazwyczaj różnią się w zależności od tego, gdzie użytkownik nauczył się trybu Mędrca. * Jiraiya nie był w stanie odpowiednio zrównoważyć własnej czakry z naturalną energią, co spowodowało, że jego wygląd przybierał wiele cech ropuchy podczas używania trybu Mędrca: jego nos rośnie i zyskuje brodawki, zęby stają się ostre, rośnie kozia bródka, i zdobywa oczy podobne do ropuch. Ze względu na te cechy, Jiraiya nie lubi korzystać z trybu Mędrca, ponieważ "nie podoba się kobietom". Niektóre zmiany fizyczne, takie jak postawa ropuchy i stopy płetwiastych, są korzystne i poprawiają jego zdolność manewrowania, i może świadomie zamanifestować zmiany, aby móc z nich skorzystać. * Naruto Uzumaki i Minato Namikaze mają żółte, ropuchopodobne irysy o pomarańczowym zabarwieniu wokół oczu (czerwone w wersji Naruto: Color Edition). * Hashirama Senju ma żółte irysy o czerwonym zabarwieniu wokół oczu (zielone w anime), które rozciąga się do jego uszu, a także dodatkowe okrągłe oznaczenia na jego czole z kropką na środku. Tryb Mędrca Naruto w Trybie Mędrca.png|Naruto w Trybie Mędrca. Senpō Ryōsei no Jutsu.png|Jiraiya w Trybie Mędrca. Hashirama w Trybie Mędrca.png|Hashirama w Trybie Mędrca. Transformacja Mędrca Transformacja Mędrca (仙人化, Senninka) jest sposobem na osiągnięcie Mędrca, używając reakcji cielesnej przejawionej przez członków klanu Jūgo. Poprzez eksponowanie swoich specjalnych płynów ustrojowych na naturalną energię, zyskują one zwiększone możliwości fizyczne i zdolność do wykonywania różnych chwytów zmieniających kształt. * Ton skóry Jūgo ciemnieje, a twardówki stają się czarne. Otrzymuje również czarny pasek biegnący od środka czoła i mostka nosa. Otrzymuje ogromny wzrost ogólnej zdolności, ale traci rozum na swoją morderczą stronę, oznaczoną zmianą jego głosu. * Kabuto ma żółte, wężopodobne irysy i poczerniałe twardówki, a także fioletową pigmentację wokół oczu, która rozciąga się aż do łopatek. Jego cechy przypominające węża postępują dalej w trybie Mędrca, w którym rośnie cztery rogi, co doprowadziło go do stwierdzenia, że metaforycznie przekroczył "węża" do "smoka". * Mitsuki zyskuje osłonę czakry w kolorze cyjan, która formuje się w eteryczne węże wokół jego ciała, aby pomóc w jego zasięgu ataku. Z jego czoła wystaje pojedynczy róg, a na jego oczach pojawiają się czarne znaczenia. Pełna transformacja Jūgo.png|Jūgo w Trybie Mędrca. Kabuto wchodzi w Tryb Mędrca.png|Kabuto w Trybie Mędrca. Sennin Mōdo Mitsukii.png|Mitsuki w Trybie Mędrca. Tryb Mędrca Ogoniastej Bestii left|thumb|159px|Połączenie Naruto z trybem ogoniastem bestii i mędrca. Po zdobyciu współpracy Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto staje się w stanie połączyć tryb mędrca z trybem ogoniastej bestii. Czerwone irysy zmieniają kolor na pomarańczowy, a wąskie źrenice charakterystyczne dla normalnych transformacji Dziewięcioogoniastego łączą się ze schematem oka w trybie Mędrzec, tworząc wzór przypominający krzyż. Projekt całunu Naruto również się zmienia. Korzystając z połączonej formy, Naruto zyskuje równoczesny dostęp do obu zalet form, takich jak powiększanie kul ogonikatej bestii za pomocą czakry senjutsu. Kombinacja obu form pozwala na większą moc, niż pojedynczo lub w trybie Mędrca, co pozwoliło Naruto trzymać się przeciwko takim Obito Uchiha jako Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego. Dwa lata po wojnie umiejętności Naruto w tej formie wzrosły do punktu, w którym mógł latać w niej, i łatwo rozbijają Kulę poszukiwania prawdy podczas jego walki z Tonerim Ōtsutsuki. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek right|thumb|159px|Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek Naruto. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek (六道仙人モード, Rikudō Sennin Mōdo) jest formą, która zwiększa możliwości użytkownika w znacznie większym stopniu dzięki wykorzystaniu Czakry Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Jest boskim stanem obdarowanym przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsukiego dla tych, którzy mają żelazną wiarę i odwagę, by nigdy się nie poddać. Jedyną spójną cechą trybu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek są oczy Naruto: jego oczy są żółte, jego źrenice są krzyżem pionowych lisich szczelin z poziomymi listkami ropuchy, a wokół oczu nie ma pigmentacji, która w przeciwnym razie oznaczałaby standardowy tryb Mędrca. Ciekawostki * Manifestacją cech zwierzęcych jest nawiązanie do japońskiej opowieści Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari, w której Jiraiya, Tsunade i Orochimaru przybyli, aby zbadać specyficzną magię zwierząt w swoim użyciu ninjutsu. * Metoda treningu szałwiarskiego stosowana przez Toads of Mt. Myōboku przypomina praktyki Shugendō, wysoce synkretycznej religii wywodzącej się z Heian Japan, w której oświecenie jest utożsamiane z osiąganiem jedności z kami. Takie postrzeganie empirycznego "przebudzenia" uzyskuje się poprzez zrozumienie związku między człowieczeństwem a naturą, skoncentrowanego na ascetycznej praktyce zamieszkującej góry. W niektórych japońskich mitach nadprzyrodzone istoty często pojawiały się jako Yamabushi (górscy pustelnicy) Shugendō, którego ropuchy mędrców Mt. Myōboku i Wąż Białego Mędrca mają pewne podobieństwo. * W anime termin "Honored Sage Mode" był używany tylko przez Jiraiya. Zostało to poprawione na "Tryb Mędrca" w późniejszych zastosowaniach, prawdopodobnie w celu rozróżnienia między używaniem techniki przez Jiraiya. * W filmie Więzienie krwi, czerwony płaszcz, który Naruto nosił podczas ataku Paina, pojawia się po wejściu w Tryb Mędrca i znika, kiedy wraca do normy. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Senjutsu